


El obsequio de Stiles

by Always_Nina



Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Nina/pseuds/Always_Nina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles esta harto.</p><p>Esta cansado de ser el miembro más débil de la manada, de ser el blanco de todos los gritos e insultos de Derek, de ser completamente ignorado por los chuchos peludos que lo rodean. Simplemente, esta cansado y completamente hastiado de todo el jodido mundo paranormal y todos los seres que lo rodean.</p><p>En su intento por alejarse de todo ese mundo, terminaba siendo empujado al centro del mismo gracias a un extraño obsequio que una dulce joven le da. Ahora, no solo esta justo en el ojo de la tormenta, sino que esta obligado a aferrarse al único ser vivo al que preferiría evitar para el resto de su vida. </p><p>A veces solo se necesita un empujón para poder abrir los ojos y ver las cosas claramente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta novela no me pertenecen, todos los créditos al escritor de Teen Wolf. 
> 
> Los diálogos y la historia si son míos, no permito adaptaciones parciales ni completas. 
> 
> Gracias por leer. XD

**_-Stiles-_ **

—¡Chuchos estúpidos y pulgosos! —murmuré, dandole una patada a una papelera al pasar a su lado, logrando que todo su contenido se esparciera por el pasillo.  
Miré el desorden que habia hecho con el ceño fruncido, tal vez podia culpar a Scott u Isaac de ello. Un par de horas en detención harian que los pulgosos tuvieran tiempo para repensar lo de ignorarme como habian estado haciendo. ¿Pueden creer su descaro al ignorarme, a mi el gran Stiles Stilinski? Ya iban a acordarse de mi cuando necesitaran salir de un problema e iba a ignorarlos como ellos a mi.  
Si, eso era lo que iba a hacer, devolverles lo mismo.  
Miré el suelo lleno de basura nuevamente y sonreí, y tambien iba a encontrar la manera de culparlos de eso. ¿Que? Nadie dijo que yo jugaba limpio. Además, ellos eran los que se habian marchado sin decirme nada, dejandome solo en la escuela e ignorandome completamente cuando les pregunte lo que sucedia. Mirando a mi alrededor, saque una de mis libretas y escribi una rapida nota informando la falta de los chuchos en sus respectivas clases y di un pequeño paseo por enfrente de la puerta del director, empujando la misma debajo de la puerta.  
Bien, eso habia logrado satisfacer mi sed de venganza lo suficiente por el día. Enganchando mejor mi mochila, me dirigí a la puerta principal, no tenia ganas de entrar a otra aburrida clase donde lo único que hacia era pensar en que estaba haciendo la manada. Mierda, ellos hasta se habian llevado a Lydia con ellos.  
¡Ella tambien era humana! Y entre nosotros, era una mierda defendiendose. Si, podia gritar como una jodida cantante de opera pero vamos, eso no compite con mi amado bate. Nadie sabia apreciar un buen arma de defensa cuando la veian. ¡Que se jodan los lobos! Todos ellos.  
Saliendo del edificio, me dirigi directamente a mi viejo y amado jeep. Arrojando mi mochila hacia el asiento del copiloto, me trepe detrás del volante y gire la llave, sonriendo al escuchar el ronroneo del motor. El sonido del mismo siempre habia logrado calmar mis nervios, tal vez eso era lo único que necesitaba. Eso y golpear a uno de los peludos con mi bate de beisbol como si se tratara de una piñata.  
Okey, tal vez si necesitaba un poco de aire. Un paseo por el bosque podia hacerme bien, borrar mis ganas de atentar contra la manada era una buena idea.  
Saliendo del estacionamiento, me dirigi a la carretera. Encendí la radio, subiendo apenas el volumen solo para escuchar alguna otra voz que no fuera la mia propia, dentro de mi cabeza, exigiendo venganza. Funcionó... en parte. Aun queria golpearlos pero la consciencia estaba siendo una perra conmigo por la nota que le habia dejado al director. Tal vez me habia pasado un poco con eso. Solo un poco.  
Estacionando en una parte del bosque, lo suficientemente alejada para que nadie descubriera mi auto y fuera de chismoso con mi padre, me baje del mismo y comencé a caminar entre los árboles. Podia no tener los super sentidos de los hombres lobos pero adoraba escuchar la naturaleza a mi alrededor, el aroma a tierra humeda y los animalitos corriendo eran como un balsamo para mi mente.  
El bosque siempre estaba calmado, me gustaba eso. Me gustaba la calma. Cada día estaba más seguro de que eso era lo que necesitaba, recuperar el control de mi vida y volver a respirar con tranquilidad. Si lo pensaba de ese modo, el que los lobos me ignoraran no era tan malo. ¿No era eso lo que queria a fin de cuentas? ¿Ser una persona común, con una vida normal?  
Miré a mi alrededor, al tranquilo bosque y decidí que si, que era exactamente lo que queria. No más peleas con seres paranormales, no más Derek gritandome lo debil que era en las peleas, no más personas ignorandome porque ya no querria su atención. Hola al viejo y querido Stiles que pasaba sus horas jugando videojuegos estupidos y perdiendo la vista poco a poco por jugar en la computadora por horas. Sip, eso era lo que queria.  
—¡Alguien ayudame, por favor! ¡Ayuda! —el grito de una suave voz femenina me detuvo de golpe y me tuvo mirando en todas direcciones en busca de la fuente—. ¡Por favor!  
Los gritos seguian, ya no eran palabras sino simples gritos de autentico terror. Girandome sobre mi mismo varias veces, busqué el lugar de donde provenia y comencé a correr en esa dirección. No tarde mucho en llegar al lugar de la acción y me sorprendí de lo que encontré.  
Habia una bestia enorme en el centro del claro, según mis calculos debia medir unos buenos dos metros. Su cuerpo estaba erguido, sus piernas parecidas a las de los perros y su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de espeso pelaje negro sin alteraciones. Tenia cola o rabo, lo que que sea, no iba a ponerme a mirarle el culo a una bestia probablemente peligrosa.  
Mirando por entre sus extrañas piernas, pude ver unos delgados pies arrastrandose lejos. Seguramente la fuente de los gritos. Buscando a mi alrededor, intente encontrar algun arma que me permitiera ayudar a la chica. Un palo lo bastante pesado como para parecer un bate llamo mi atención a unos metros de distancia y corrí hacia él, mi instinto de auto-preservación totalmente apagado cuando cargué contra la bestia.  
La cosa se volvío hacia mi en cuanto le di el primer golpe en la espalda o lomo, lo que sea.  
—Mierda, eres más feo de frente que de espaldas —solté cuando vi su horroroso rostro. Tenia ojos completamente rojos y una enorme boca llena de filosos y retorcidos dientes amarillos—. Sabes, deberias ponerte brackets. Si quieres te doy la tarjeta de mi odontologo.  
La cosa lanzó un horrible gruñido que parecio hacer eco por todo el bosque cuando corrió hacia mi, extendiendo unas grandes garras negras en mi dirección. Bien, tal vez no habia pensado muy bien mi plan de ataque. Seguro como la mierda que no habia contado con las enormes garras y los dientes filosos.  
Levantando la rama en mis manos, le di con todas mis fuerzas en su fea cara y corrí lejos aprovechando su tambaleo. Hice una mueca, recordando lo doloroso que es un golpe en el rostro. Gracias a la cortesia de Derek, sabia exactamente como se sentian.  
La rama en mis manos comenzó a brillar de forma extraña, como si una luz saliera del centro de la misma y la cubriera por completo. Antes de que pudiese parpadear nuevamente, la rama habia desaparecido y en su lugar, se encontraba una especie de espada con una muy filosa y brillante hoja. La empuñadora estaba adornada con un dificil intrincado de colores, finas lineas doradas bajaban hasta mi mano cubriendola por completo de modo que no me podia lastimar con la hoja facilmente.  
Pero teniendo en cuenta quien era, seguramente encontraria la manera de lastimarme.  
—¡Cuidado! —la dulce voz femenina hizo eco en el pequeño claro, logrando que elevara la mirada para ver a la fea bestia correr en mi dirección.  
Blandiendo la espada lo mejor que podia teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que sostenia una, espere a que la cosa estuviese lo suficientemente cerca para atacar. La bestia intento cubrirse de la espada con una de sus manos pero la hoja paso a través del la misma como si fuese mantequilla. La boca de horribles dientes se abrio y un grito agudo y ensordecedor, parecido a los de Lydia, tal vez hasta eran familiares, abandono su boca al mismo tiempo que su mano caia al suelo.  
—Oh joder, que asco —me queje, mirando la cosa en el suelo con una mueca—. ¿Quieres seguir el dicho de poner la otra mejilla? —la cosa se fue corriendo antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, la vi perderse entre los árboles con la boca abierta en shock—. O puedes huir, tu decisión.  
¿Quien hubiese dicho que un bicho tan grande fuera tan miedoso? Todos los días se aprenden cosas nuevas. La espada en mi mano volvió a brillar, llamando mi atención justo a tiempo para verla convertirse nuevamente en el palo que habia tenido al principio.  
—Gracias por tu ayuda. —me giré para ver a la chica levantarse del suelo.  
Me quede impresionado por su belleza, jamás habia visto un ser tan hermoso. Tenia el cabello largo hasta el final de la espalda que simulaba un velo del color de las ciruelas alrededor de su, delicado y palido como la nieve, rostro. Sus ojos tenian forma a almendras y eran de un extraño color plata que combinaba con su cabello. Su cuerpo era delicado y se movia como si flotara.  
El largo vestido verde de una tela ligera, floto a su alrededor cuando se acerco a mi. Tenia una pequeña sonrisa cuando se acerco y alcanzó mi mano, logrando que soltara la rama con una suave caricia.  
—¿Q-quien eres? —tartamudee, mirandola fijamente—. No, mejor, ¿que eres?  
—Fuiste muy valiente, joven —dijo, ignorando completamente mis preguntas—. Has salvado mi vida.  
—Si, no es nada —le quite importancia—. Lo hago todo el tiempo.  
Ella rió suavemente y el sonido me recordó a la música clasica que mamá solia escuchar cuando yo era pequeño. El conocido dolor en mi pecho al pensar en mi padre me golpeo duro pero sacudí la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos para concentrarme en el ser frente a mi.  
—Imagino que si, lo haces. —dijo con una sonrisa.  
—¿Que era esa cosa? —hice un gesto hacia el camino que el horrible animal habia tomado.  
—Una especie de demonio —dijo como si me estuviese diciendo el estado del clima.  
Mi boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces, aunque las palabras no salian. Tragando con mi boca seca, intenté soltar algo pero lo único que salió fue:— ¿D-demonio?  
—Sip —asintió mirando a nuestro alrededor, como si lo viese por primera vez. Volvió a mirarme—. ¿Acaso creiste que los demonios solo viven en el infierno?  
—Uhh... ¿Si?  
Ella sonrió—. No lo hacen, la mayoria de ellos viven entre nosotros ya que los seres de la tierra son presas más faciles de atrapar.  
Oh, joder. Ohjoderjoderjoder.  
Tome aire, sintiendo todos mis nervios a flor de piel—. Debemos decirles a la manada, ellos seguramente no lo saben. Tienen que hacer algo para detenerlos.  
Su delicada mano se apoyo en mi pecho y todo el nerviosimo desaparecio, dejando una sensación de tranquilidad absoluta detrás—. Calma, joven —pidio suavemente—. Los demonios que se encuentran en Beacon Hills en este mismo momento, van detrás de una sola cosa: mi raza.  
—¿Que eres? —murmuré.  
—Tengo la impresión de que tu te divertirás más descubriendolo por ti mismo. —sonrió, apartando la mano.  
—¿Me diras quien eres al menos? —insisti.  
—Mi nombre es Gea —respondió—. ¿Y tu, mi salvador, como te llamas?  
—Stiles.  
—¿Stiles? —sonrió, inclinando la cabeza y llevando todo su cabello de seda hacia un lado—. El nombre encaja con la persona.  
Estreché los ojos hacia ella, casi seguro de que se estaba quedando conmigo—. ¿Tu te estas...?  
—¿Como puedo recompensarte, Stiles? —me cortó, mirandome expectante con sus grandes ojos color plata—. Pide lo que quieras y será tuyo.  
—¿Eres una especie de genio de la lampara o algo así? —pregunte—. Porque dejame decirte que si lo eres, quiero mis tres deseos, no intentes estafarme.  
Eso logró que ella sacudiera la cabeza riendo mientras se alejaba, moviendose por el claro. Observé impactado como sus dedos acariciaban una planta muerto y esta volvía a la vida, verde y vibrante nuevamente—. Puedo ser un genio de la lampara si eso deseas, Stiles —su tono fue bajo pero la escuche de igual manera—. Pero lamentablemente, solo puedo concederte un deseo. Elige con cuidado.  
Pensé en ello por unos segundos, intentando poner el dedo sobre lo que más queria pero mis pensamientos eran demasiado dispersos como para poder elegir con claridad. Queria tantas cosas a la misma vez que me era dificil elegir solo una. Suspiré, y sacudí la cabeza—. No sé lo que quiero.  
Ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos reflejando la sonrisa en sus labios—. Yo creo que si lo sabes —se volteo y caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente a mi nuevamente—. No pienses demasiado en ello, escucha a tu corazón, ¿que es lo que más deseas, Stiles?  
—Deseo... —me apague. Cerrando los ojos, borré todo pensamiento en mi cabeza y deje que las palabras fluyeran—. Deseo encontrar mi verdadero lugar.  
Abrí los ojos, viendola sonreir antes de que se pusiera de puntillas y besara mi mejilla suavemente. El tacto de sus labios se sintió como los petalos de una rosa sobre mi piel—. Tendrás lo que deseas, Stiles. En mi nombre y el de todos mis ancestros, te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu vida y que mi obsequio, logré su cometido para que tu corazón sane finalmente.  
Estaba a punto de protestar que ese no era mi verdadero deseo pero la oscuridad me consumió antes de que pudiese decir nada. Mi último pensamiento fue lo imbecil que habia sido al aceptar un jodido deseo de una total extraña, reformulo, de un ser sobrenatural totalmente extraño.  
Iba a estar muy jodido al despertar, seguramente.


	2. Chapter 2

**_-Stiles-_ **

Desperté con una extraña sensación de mareo que hizo girar mi estomago. Me dolía el abdomen como si alguien me hubiese dado una buena patada mientras estaba dormido y mi vista estaba totalmente fuera de foco por más que parpadeaba para aclararla. Podia sentir el fuerte aroma a tierra mojada por lo que me di cuenta de que aun seguia en el bosque, eso y que la alfombra de ramas y piedras estaban clavandose en mi espalda.  
Cerrando los ojos nuevamente, tomé un profundo respiro intentando mantener el contenido de mi estomago dentro de mi cuerpo. Dios, sentia como si tuviese un alien dentro de mi y el hijo de perra estuviese luchando por salir. Bien, tal vez tenia que dejar de mirar tantas peliculas pero con todo lo que habia estado sucediendo podia al menos inventarme una historia que en realidad me gustara.  
Abriendo mis ojos logré visualizar el verde paisaje frente a mi. Las copas de los árboles bailaban con la brisa suavemente, haciendo un extraño sonido al golpearse unas contra otras. El cielo de fondo estaba comenzando a tomar un color rosado, lo que queria decir que estaba atardeciendo. Lo que queria decir que habia estado en el bosque por horas y que cuando llegase a casa mi padre iba a castrarme, justo despues de castigarme de por vida.  
—Oh joder —me erguí de golpe, en un intento desesperado de moverme lo más rapido posible para poder alegar contra el castigo que veia venir. Las nauseas me golpearon con un puñetazo y me doble hacia un lado, donandole mi desayuno al bosque.  
Solo cuando mi estomago estuvo totalmente vacio logré sentarme nuevamente. Froté mis manos por mi rostro y tome aire, intentando alejar el malestar. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no me enfermaba. Mis pensamientos fueron a la chica de ojos plata y la maldije mentalmente, todo esto seguramente habia sido su culpa.   
—¡Jodido obsequio el que me diste! —grité a la nada, lamentandome al escuchar el eco de mis palabras dentro de mi cabeza. Era como tener una resaca pero sin la parte divertida—. Yo y mi estupida confianza ciega. Claro, engañen a Stiles, si es un idiota el pobre, sé cree todo lo que le dicen.   
Poniendome de pie con algo de esfuerzo, me sacudí los restos de ramitas y tierra de mi ropa y me tambalee hacia los arboles. Mi mundo siguió sacudiendose mientras me aferraba a un arbol y cerraba los ojos nuevamente. Una profunda respiración y una cuenta regresiva despues, logré seguir mi camino.   
El silencio que habia escuchado al llegar al lugar habia vuelto, solo con el sonido de los animales rompiendo la calma. Me parecio que pasaron años antes de que pudiese llegar a mi jeep y me trepe a él, sentandome tras el volante mirando como mi mundo se sacudia a través del parabrisas.  
—Okey, Scotty, más te vale contestar el puto telefono o te va a ir mal —murmuré, rebuscando mi celular en la guantera y marcando su número—. Contesta, vamos.  
—¿Hola? —en vez de escuchar la voz de Scott, fue Allison quien contestó—. ¿Stiles?  
—Hey, Allison —murmuré—. Sé que estan en esa cosa de la manada, a la que claramente no fui invitado y que estan ocupados quitandose las pulgas entre ustedes pero necesito que alguien venga por mi ahora o junte mis pedazos de la carretera luego de que choque el jeep. Y en verdad amo esta chatarra así que hazme el favor y no permitas que la rompa, ¿si?  
—¿Estas borracho? Tu voz se escucha extraña.  
Medite mi respuesta por unos segundos. No estaba borracho, no realmente ya que no habia bebido nada pero se sentia exactamente igual a como se siente el comienzo de una resaca. Pero si les contaba acerca de la extraña joven y su extraño y totalmente de mal gusto obsequio, iban a comenzar a lanzar mierda en mi dirección sobre lo estupido que habia sido al confiar en una extraña.  
Suspirando, le dije la mitad de la verdad—. Tengo todos los sintomas —mi respuesta fue vaga y lo sabia pero no tenia otra—. ¿Puede alguien venir a buscarme o debo chocar mi jeep para que puedan hacer un hueco en su ocupada agenda para mi?   
—Dios, Scott tiene razón, estas odioso ultimamente —se quejo.  
—Siento herir tus delicados sentimientos, Allison —chasquee la lengua—. Pero no tengo tiempo para ponerme a chismorear contigo, ¿enviaras a alguien o no?  
—Dime donde estas. —sip, la habia sacado de quicio, que noticia.  
—Estoy a las afueras del pueblo por la parte sur, estacioné un poco apartado pero creo que aun así se ve desde la carretera.  
—¿Que hacias en el bosque?  
—Viendo el pasto crecer. —rodee los ojos.  
—Bien, enviaré a Derek por ti.   
—¿Que? —salté—. No, Derek, no. Cualquier otra persona menos Derek.  
—Lo siento, Stiles, pero no tengo tiempo para ponerme a cumplir tus caprichitos —replicó, usando el mismo tono que yo habia usado con ella justo antes de colgarme.  
Arrojando el aparato hacia el asiento del acompañante, deje caer la cabeza contra el volante y cerré los ojos. La sensación de mareo habia desaparecido ya que me habia quedado quieto pero el dolor de estomago no me habia abandonado a pesar de que ya no habia ningun contenido en él  
Ojos plata, cabello del color de las ciruelas maduras y piel palida de porcelana. Mi mente se esforzaba por recordar alguna criatura con esas caracteristicas que hubiese visto en mis libros de seres paranormales pero aunque lo intentaba mi mente se iba a la deriva. No habia actuado como yo mismo en ese claro, ahora que estaba lejos me daba cuenta de ello. Normalmente no era tan confiado, hubiese hecho más preguntas pero algo me decia que podia confiar en esa joven.  
¡Mira como te fue, gran genio! Golpee mi cabeza contra el volante suavemente y suspiré. Habia sucedido algo, esa chica me habia dado un obsequio y tenia la impresión de que aunque el mareo y los dolores fueron provocados por ella, no era ese el presente que me habia dado. Pero entonces, ¿que fue lo que me regalo?  
Abrí los ojos gracias a una brusca sacudida en mi brazo, ni siquiera me habia dado cuenta de que me habia dormido. Parpadeando varias veces, levanté la cabeza y miré hacia la puerta abierta a mi lado. Derek estaba allí y no se veia contento conmigo. Bien, Derek nunca estaba contento de verme, eso no me sorprendia pero su expresión de "Voy a arrancarte la cabeza con los dientes" era peor en ese momento.  
—Muevete —gruño, jalandome fuera del auto. Se detuvo cuando estuve de pie frente a él y me miró de forma extraña, inclinandose hacia mi y quedando demasiado cerca para mi gusto.  
—¿D-Derek? —tartamudee nervioso, sintiendo su aliento en mi mejilla.  
—¿A que hueles? —murmuró alejandose para fruncirme el ceño—. No puedo oler alcohol en ti pero hueles como... ¿flores?  
Parpadee hacia él—. Que bonito de tu parte, Derek, nadie me habia dado un elegio así antes. Me siento halagado.  
—No fue un elogio, idiota —volvió a gruñir, como para no perder la costumbre—. Hueles extraño.  
—Cambie la marca de mi shampoo —le sonreí, ganandome una mala mirada de su parte.   
Él se volteo y me hizo un gesto hacia su propio auto. El impresionante Camaro negro estaba estacionado detrás de mi jeep, luciendo malditamente impresionante como siempre. Amaba esa cosa, realmente, pero jamás lo admitiria en voz alta. Eso seria como darle un elogio al lobo amargado y antes me cortaba un brazo a hacer eso.   
La puerta del copiloto se abrio e Isaac salió de ella, dedicandome una pequeña sonrisita. Llevaba el cabello despeinado, como si recien se hubiese despertado y sus ojos claros se veian somnolientos mientras caminaba hacia mi.  
—Dame las llaves de tu jeep —bostezó—. Yo lo llevaré hasta tu casa.  
—Esta... —estaba a punto de sacar mis llaves cuando una ola de nauseas me golpeo, obligandome a correr a los arbustos para vomitar u intentarlo al menos.  
—Mierda, Stiles, ¿estas bien? —Isaac se paró a mi lado cuando las ahorcadas se detuvieron y me miró con preocupación.  
Volví a tomar aire sintiendo mi garganta como si estuviese prendida fuego, asentí con la cabeza suavemente y le dedique una sonrisa temblorosa intentando trasmitirle que me sentia bien. Isaac me observó por un momento antes de que su ceño se frunciera.  
—¿Por qué hueles a flores? —preguntó.  
Rodee los ojos, ¿por qué todo el mundo parecia querer olerme? Pude ver a Derek apoyado en su auto, mirandonos como si le importara una mierda si arrojaba todos mis organos sobre los arbustos.  
Sacando las llaves del jeep de mi bolsillo, se las tendí a Isaac y me dirigí tambaleante hacia el lado del pasajero de mi auto hasta que escuche la voz de Derek diciendo mi nombre—. Tu vas conmigo, Stiles.  
—No quiero. —me queje con voz lastimosa. Ya me sentia mal, no queria escuchar el sermón que Derek tenia preparado para mi.  
—¿Acaso te lo pregunte? —elevó una ceja, desafiandome a contradecirlo—. Sube.  
Lo ví subir tras el volante y me giré hacia Isaac en busca de una cuerda de salvamento pero como siempre, este no me dio ni un hilo. Con un suspiro derrotado, me giré y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta del pasajero, apretando mi chaqueta a mi alrededor cuando el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte.  
Una vez dentro del auto, me abroche el cinturón y me hundí en la acolchonada suavidad mientras Derek salia a la carretera. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, intentando adivinar su nivel de enfado conmigo. Porque estaba seguro de que estaba enfadado, Derek siempre lo estaba.   
—¿Que hacias en el bosque? —dijo luego de unos minutos.  
—Buscando a mi dragon para entrenarlo. —respondí.  
Derek me miró como si fuese estupido y rodó los ojos—. Respondeme o te arrojo del auto en movimiento.  
—No serias capaz —elevó una ceja de esa manera tan caracteristica de él, logrando que me aferrara más fuerte a mi cinturón—. Fui a tomar aire.  
—¿Y que? ¿Te revolcaste en la hierba o algo así? —soltó—. Porque en serio, apestas.   
—¿Eso es bueno o malo?  
Se encogio de hombros—. Hueles mejor que antes.  
Okey, eso realmente me habia ofendido pero como le tenia cariño a mi vida y no queria que mi padre tuviese que juntar mis cesos del pavimento, mantuve la boca cerrada y me concentré en la ventana de mi lado. Mordisqueando mi labio, eche un vistazo hacia Derek quien estaba concentrado en la carretera.   
Llevaba una camiseta demasiado apretada, sin su clasica chaqueta a la vista. Cada curva y arista de sus musculos se marcaba tanto que si no hubiese llevado remera, hubiese dado el mismo expectaculo. Su barbilla estaba espolvoreada con la sombra de su barba que le quedaba increible y sus ojos verdes...  
—Deja de hacer eso. —gruño de repente, logrando que diera un salto.  
—¿Ha-hacer que? —musite, aterrado de que me hubiese atrapado mirandolo.  
—Rascarte el cuello —me dio un vistazo—. ¿Te acostaste sobre hiedra venenosa o algo así? Tienes el cuello rojo.  
—¿Uh? —moviendo el espejo retrovisor, miré mi cuello a través de este, dandome cuenta de que mi cuello tenia una mancha roja bajo la oreja. Miré a Derek quien seguia dandome miradas rapidas, con el ceño fruncido—. Supongo que si.  
—No me extraña. —bufó.  
—¿Que quieres decir? —esta vez fui yo el que gruñi.  
—Que eres un imbecil sin cerebro —respondio como si nada—. Lo demostraste yendo solo al bosque, sin ningun miembro de la manda para proteger tu debil trasero.  
—Lo siento pero por si no te diste cuenta, fueron los miembros de tu manada los que me abandonaron en la escuela.  
—¿Mi manada? —parpadeo hacia mi—. ¿Desde cuando no te agregas en ella? La última vez que me fije, no podia deshacerme de ti.  
—¿Pues sabes que? Te cumpli el deseo, Derek —contesté, viendo que llegabamos frente a mi casa—. Desde hoy no soy parte de tu manada. Gracias por traerme.  
—Stiles. —llamo pero no le hice caso cuando abrí la puerta y me arroje fuera, cerrando detrás de mi con un golpe. No contaba con que mi enojo me hiciera olvidar las nauseas, pero el mareo se presentó más fuerte en cuanto estuve de pie y caí de boca al suelo, comiendo tierra en el proceso—. ¡Stiles!  
Cerrando los ojos para espantar el mareo, palmee las manos que quisieron ayudarme y me levanté por mi mismo. Soltando el aire contenido, abrí los ojos y me dirigi a mi casa, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Isaac corrió detrás de mi y me tendio las llaves, murmuré un agradecimiento y me despedí de él metiendome dentro de mi casa.  
—¿Papá? —llame, escuchando mi voz hacer eco dentro de la misma. Arrastrando mis pies, me dirigi a la cocina y encontre una pequeña nota de mi padre, informandome que habia tomado el turno de la noche y que no llegaria a dormir—. Buen día el que elegiste para estar fuera.  
Papá no estaba mucho tiempo en casa, así que no me extrañaba que hubiese tomado más turnos para no tener que estar encerrado conmigo más tiempo del necesario. Luego de la muerte de mi madre, mi padre se habia apartado de mi a tal extremo que apenas lo veia. Eso no habia cambiado con el correr de los años.   
Vetando la idea de una rápida cena, me arrastre escaleras arriba y me arroje en la cama con la idea de cerrar los ojos por unos minutos antes de ir a darme una ducha. Mi mente se lleno de pronto de bosques verdes y animalitos correteando, y por alguna razón la imagen de gran lobo negro predominaba sobre todo el paisaje.


	3. Chapter 3

**_-Scott-_ **

Golpeando mis nudillos sobre la madera de la puerta por decima vez, espere exactamente dos segundos antes de rodear la casa y trepar para poder llegar a la ventana de Stiles. El chico habia estado desaparecido todo el maldito día, no habia ido al instituto y ni siquiera se habia molestado en enviarme un jodido mensaje. Estaba preocupado por él luego de que Allison me dijera lo mal que se escuchaba por telefono. Habia intentado interrogar a Derek pero lo único que hizo fue gruñirme.  
Llegando a la ventana, miré a través del vidrio visualizando el bulto -que supuse que era mi mejor amigo- bajo las mantas de la cama. Rodando los ojos, golpee mis uñas contra el vidrio en un intento de advertirle que llegaba pero ni siquiera se movió para mirar en mi dirección. Llegando a la parte baja de la ventana, la abrí con cuidado y salté dentro. Por suerte Stiles siempre dejaba la maldita cosa abierta, sino hubiese tenido un mal momento intentando abrirla.   
—¿Stiles? —musite, acercandome a la cama y sentandome a los pies. No obtuve respuesta por lo que sacudí su pierna suavemente—. ¡Stiles!  
—Cierra la boca. —murmuró, girandose para enterrarse más profundo en la cama.   
—¡Stiles! —gruñi, sacudiendolo con más fuerza antes de tirar de las mantas fuera de su cuerpo—. Despierta, jodido vago, y dime porque no fuiste al instituto.  
—¿Instituto? —se giró hacia mi, mirandome con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño. Su rostro estaba más palido de lo normal y su cabello oscuro gracias al sudor que lo empapaba—. ¿Que hora es?   
Miré mi reloj brevemente y luego a él—. 4.32pm. ¿Has dormido todo el día?  
Frunció el ceño y se resfrego el rostro—. Supongo —aceptó—. No me estoy sintiendo muy bien.   
Bien, eso era extraño, Stiles podia no ser un hombre lobo pero él jamás se enfermaba y si lo hacia, no lograba soportar ni dos horas en la cama antes de volverse loco. Acercandome más, coloque mi mano sobre su frente dandome cuenta de que ni siquiera se percato de mi movimiento hasta que toque su piel. Literalmente, el chico estaba ardiendo. La yema de mis dedos dolió cuando lo toque.  
—¡Joder! —gruñi, apartando mi mano—. Estas volando en fiebre.  
—¿Por qué las personas dicen volar? Yo no me estoy elevando, ¿o si? ¿Estoy volando, Scotty? Porque eso sería muy cool, ¿no lo crees? Sería el primer chico que pudiese hacerlo pero no puedes decirle a nadie que puedo volar, porque si me atrapan me van a meter en una jaula para poder investigarme y me meteran agujas, así que no lo digas, ¿si?  
—No sé si divagas por la fiebre o por ser tu —musite, alcanzando mi celular dentro de mi jean—. Voy a llamar a mi madre para que venga a verte... y a Derek.  
—¡NO! —chilló, irguiendose—. Derek no.  
—¿Por qué? —lo miré extrañado—. Derek puede ser un hijo de puta contigo pero eres parte de su manada, estoy seguro de que se va a preocupar cuando sepa que estas enfermo.   
—No, yo ya no soy de la manada —sacudió la cabeza fervientemente—. Nop, yo mande a Derek y su sexy cuerpo a la mierda.  
Me detuve en "sexy cuerpo", elevando una ceja hacia Stiles pero recordando que tenia fiebre, y que no tenia idea de lo que decia, decidí ignorar ese detalle—. ¿Cuando sucedio eso?  
—Cuando fue por mi, ayer —se acercó a mi, su rostro quedó a centimetros del mío—. ¿Te digo un secreto, Scotty?  
Estreché los ojos hacia él—. Tu no tienes secretos conmigo, Stiles, soy tu mejor amigo.  
—Si, pero este secreto me da verguenza. —se mordio el labio, indeciso.  
—Esta bien, dime.   
—¿Recuerdas esa vez que Derek vino aquí y le hice sacarse la camiseta para que Danny me ayudase? —susurró, algo trabado. Asentí—. Cuando vi su cuerpo yo creo que me gusto.  
—¿Te gusta Derek? —jadee.  
—¡No! —chilló, dejandose caer de espaldas a la cama nuevamente—. A mi me gusta Lydia, no, cierto, ella ya no me gusta. Ella es mi amiga, cierto.   
—¿Stiles? —lo llame cuando empezo a divagar, me miró—. ¿Desde cuando te gustan los hombres?  
—¡No me gustan los hombres! —se ahogo, totalmente indignado. Su mano se levanto para pinchar mi pecho—. Me gusta Derek —frunció el ceño antes de sacudir la cabeza—. No, eso no es lo que quise decir, a mi me gusta... Derek. No, no, no. Mi cabeza no funciona bien, ¿que me pasa, Scotty?  
—No tengo idea. —sacudí la cabeza, rebuscando en mis contactos y llamando directamente al Dr. Deaton. Contestó al segundo tono—. Hey, Deaton.  
—Oh —Stiles me miró con los ojos enormes—. Dile sobre la mujer bonita, él tal vez sepa quien es.  
—Dios, Stiles, cierra la maldita boca, estas divagando. —me queje, poniendome de pie para poder hablar por telefono—. Siento molestarlo pero tengo un problema con Stiles.  
—No me molestas, Scott —aseguró—. ¿Que le sucede?  
—Esta, literalmente, ardiendo en fiebre —miré hacia el castaño, viendolo rascarse el cuello con insistencia. Frunciendo el ceño, volví a acercarme a él y quite su mano—. Joder, su cuello esta rojo, como si se hubiese quemado y le quedará una cicatriz.  
—Debe ser solo una alergia, Scott —aseguró—. Llama a tu madre, ella seguro puede hacerse cargo de él.  
—No entiendes, Deaton. Stiles esta hirviendo, su temperatura hizo arder mis dedos —explique—. Además, esta sudando mucho y... ahora mismo se esta durmiendo.  
—¡Dile de la muchacha bonita! —grito el castaño—. ¡La chica del bosque con el pelo violeta que me dio un obsequio!  
—¿De que habla? —preguntó Deaton.  
—No lo sé, dice que una chica le dio un regalo... —sacudí la cabeza—. Creo que esta divagando.  
Hubo una pausa del otro lado antes de que Deaton volviese a hablar—. Preguntale a Stiles, como se veia la chica.  
—Estoy seguro de que solo esta desvariando, Doc.  
—¡Preguntale, Scott! —grito.  
—Bien, ya le pregunto —acercandome al chico, sacudí su hombro para que abriera los ojos y le hable lo más claro que pude—. ¿Como se veia la chica que te dio ese obsequio del que hablas?  
Coloque el telefono cerca de su boca cuando comenzo a hablar—. Ella era muy bonita y su cabello era largo del color de las ciruelas. ¡Y sus ojos eran del color de la plata! Nunca habia visto unos ojos así —aseguró—. Yo la ayude con la bestia que la perseguia y ella me dio un obsequio.  
—¡Jodida mierda! —alce las cejas, sorprendido de escuchar a el Dr. Deaton maldecir.   
Me llevé el aparato al oido nuevamente—. ¿Que sucede, Doc?  
—Scott, hazme un favor, acercate a Stiles y dime a que huele. —pidio.  
—¿Para que...?  
—¿Podrias dejar de juzgar todo lo que te pido? —pidio, su tono alterado—. Hazlo.  
Rodando los ojos, me acerque a Stiles y tome una profunda respiración, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que sentí. Tuve que tomar dos respiraciones más para estar totalmente seguro de que ese aroma venia de mi amigo.  
—Huele a flores —dije al telefono—. ¿Por qué Stiles huele a flores?   
—Esto es malo, esto es muy malo —escuché sonidos de movimiento antes de que Deaton volviese a hablar—. Necesito que traigas a Stiles hasta aquí, Scott.  
—¿Que esta sucediendo? —pregunte.  
—Te lo explicaré cuando llegues y pueda examinarlo —dijo—. Llama a Derek, si es lo que creo él debe oirlo tambien.   
Frunciendo el ceño, escuche la linea muerta por unos segundos antes de apartar el telefono y marcarle a Derek, explicandole rapidamente lo que sucedia. Luego de que me prometiera llegar a la casa de Stiles en diez minutos, me giré hacia mi amigo y busque la mejor forma de cargarlo sin tener que tocar su piel directamente.  
Luego de que vetar varias ideas, terminé envolviendolo como un bebé y cargandolo fuera de la habitación. El castaño habia perdido el conocimiento para cuando salí de su casa. Derek estaba estacionado fuera, con la puerta trasera de su auto abierta.  
—¿Que jodidos le sucedio? —preguntó cuando me acerque y acomodé a Stiles a lo largo de los asientos traseros—. ¿Y por qué lo traes envuelto de esa manera?  
—No sé que le sucedio —respondí mientras subia al asiento del acompañante—. Y tuve que envolverlo de esa manera porque su piel esta muy caliente.  
Derek me dio una mirada extraña pero no dijo nada más mientras aceleraba, saliendo hacia la veterinaria. El Dr. Deaton nos estaba esperando en la puerta cuando llegamos, antes de que pudiese llegar a Stiles, Derek ya lo habia arrojado sobre su hombro y estaba caminando hacia la veterinaria.  
Lo dejo caer sobre la mesa de examen como si fuese una bolsa de papas y se aparto cuando el doc empezo a examinar a mi amigo. Observé con cuidado como Deaton examinaba la piel alrededor del cuello de Stiles con cuidado antes de pasar a abrir sus ojos e iluminarlos con una pequeña linternita.   
—¿Que le sucede a sus ojos? —pregunté acercandome—. ¿Por que jodidos tiene los ojos grises?  
Deaton se alejó de Stiles y se quito los guantes que habia estado utilizando, me miró. No me gusto para nada su expresión y supe que a Derek tampoco cuando se colocó a mi lado.  
—¿Que le sucede? —Derek hizo un gesto hacia el castaño, quien estaba roncando ligeramente sobre la mesa de examen.  
—Voy a tener que confirmarlo con él cuando despierte —dijo—. Pero el olor de las flores, la fiebre, las manchas en su piel y los ojos...todos son indicadores de que Stiles recibio un obsequio de una Droxgea.   
—¿Una que? —fruncí el ceño.  
—Droxgea. —repitió—. Son similares a las ninfas, viven en los bosques y las mayoria de las veces son inofensivas.  
—¿Entonces porqué Stiles esta así?  
—Por lo que dijo por telefono, él la ayudo cuando la atacaban —me recordó—. Estos seres son muy orgullosos y jamás aceptan tener una deuda, seguramente ella le ofrecio algo, algun tipo de deseo, así es como funciona —miró a Stiles—. Ahora esta recibiendo lo que pidio.  
—Stiles puede ser un idiota —apunto Derek—, pero estoy muy seguro de que no pidio esto.  
—Ese es el problema —Deaton miró entre nosotros—. Los obsequios de estos seres por lo general son destinados a otros paranormales, nunca habia escuchado de un humano recibiendo uno —suspiró, mirando a Stiles—. Lo único que espero es que Stiles sea lo suficientemente fuerte para poder soportar lo que sea que la Droxgea le obsequio.


	4. Chapter 4

**_-Derek-_ **

—¿Por que jodidos la maldita veterinaria huele a flores? —la voz de Erika hizo eco en cada pequeño rincón de la veterinaria mientras los pasos de la rubia se dirigian a nosotros.  
Ella, Isaac y Boyd aparecieron en la puerta al mismo tiempo, los tres con identicas miradas de incomodidad. Stiles estaba desprendiendo un fuerte aroma, como un perfume de flores que se hacia más intenso en el ambiente a cada segundo que pasaba. El tener un mejor sentido de olfato era una mierda en ese momento ya que era como meter la nariz dentro de un frasco de perfume y tomar una profunda respiración.  
Según Deaton, ese era el aroma caracteristico de las Droxgeas. Algo que no podia explicar, era porqué rayos el perfume se estaba haciendo tan intenso. Al parecer, nuestro querido Druida, no tenia ni puta idea de con que estaba tratando exactamente. Necesitabamos más información, necesitabamos que Stiles dejara de roncar como una maldita marmota y nos la diera.   
—Les presentó a nuestro aromatizante de ambientes. —hice un gesto hacia Stiles, quien seguia durmiendo sobre la mesa de examen.  
—Oh Dios, debo recordar regalarle un perfume de hombre para su cumpleaños. —Erika hizo una mueca, moviendo su mano frente a su rostro.  
—No, no más obsequios para Stiles —declaró Scott—. Ya tenemos suficiente con el ultimo que recibio.   
—¿De que hablas? —Isaac preguntó.  
—Al parecer, durante su escursión por el bosque Stiles recibio un obsequio o deseo, como quieran llamarle, de un ser paranormal llamado Droxgea —explico Deaton, con la nariz enterrada en un libro—. No sabemos lo que pidio pero esta recibiendolo en este momento.  
Isaac se acercó a la mesa y pincho la mejilla de Stiles con su dedo—. Puedo escuchar su corazón pero si no pudiera, hubiese apostado todas mis monedas a que es un zombie —se acerco más, arrugando la nariz—. Apesta de la buena manera, ¿quien lo hubiese dicho?  
—¿Por qué jodidos Stiles acepto un obsequio de esta... cosa? —Erika inclinó la cabeza, su cabello rubio cayendo sobre su hombro.   
—Es Stiles —razoné—. El chico es tan idiota que se iria con cualquiera que le ofreciera caramelos.   
Scott me fulminó con la mirada desde el otro lado de la habitación, sus ojos cambiando a amarillos. No hice cambiar los míos pero aun así, mantuve su mirada esperando hasta que él fue quien se aparto.   
Isaac cayó sobre su culo, frente a mi, en ese momento logrando que todos lo miraramos.  
—¡Jodida mierda! —gruñó el rubio, frotandose la mano. Miró entre Scott, Deaton y yo—. ¿Por qué rayos esta tan caliente?   
—Creo que es un metodo de defensa —explico el druida—. No es su piel lo que esta caliente.  
—Creame, Doc, su piel en realidad hierve —aseguró el rubio, pasando sus dedos sobre la pierna de su jean.   
—Se supone que eso es lo que debe aparentar pero en realidad es algun tipo de hechizo de protección —miró a Isaac en el suelo—. Eso impide que alguien pueda lastimarlo mientras esta inconsciente, nadie es tan tonto como para acercarse tanto a algo que esta tan caliente.   
—¿Y si solo lo golpeara y quitara la mano? —interrogó.  
—Tu mano y tu brazo se quemarian antes de llegar a tocarlo realmente. —informó—. ¿Quieres intentarlo y comprobar mi teoria?   
Isaac sacudió la cabeza tan rápido que pensé que se le desatornillaria y saldria volando. Suspirando, pasé mis manos por mi rostro y miré nuevamente a Stiles. Queria que el chico se despertará solo para poder golpearlo hasta que entendiera lo estupido que habia sido. Además, era aburrido insultarlo sin obtener respuestas.   
—¿Donde entramos nosotros en todo esto? —Boyd hablo por primera vez, mirandome—. ¿Para que nos llamaste? No podemos ayudar a Stiles, ni siquiera sabemos que tiene realmente.  
—Necesito que revisen el bosque —pedí—. Encuentren a la Droxgea y traiganla aquí. Si no podemos obtener respuestas de Stiles, debemos sacarlas de algún lado.  
—Pensé que Stiles ya no era de la manada —Isaac frunció el ceño—. Hizo todo un teatro cuando te lo dijo.   
—Stiles hace un teatro de todo —rodee los ojos—. Yo soy el alpha aquí y soy yo quien decido quien entra y quien sale. Él sigue en la manada.  
—¿Por donde quieres que empecemos? —Erika avanzó hacia mi, mirandome decidida.  
—Empiecen por el lugar donde fuimos a recoger a Stiles —miré a Isaac—. No me importa si tienen que traerla arrastrando, traiganla.  
—Bien. —asintieron al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron a la puerta.  
—Esperen. —se detuvieron, mirandome—. Llamen a Allison, Lydia y a los gemelos, que los ayuden a buscar.   
Volvieron a asentir y salieron juntos del lugar, sin mirar atrás. Sabia que mis betas eran capaces de seguir un rastro y ocuparse del problema, pero un poco de ayuda no era mala. Tampoco estaba contento de tener que pedirle ayuda a los gemelos, eran un par de imbeciles estirados pero no tenia muchas opciones. Además, me darian material para saber si eran dignos de unirse a la manada o no.  
Scott chasqueo sus dedos frente a mi rostro, lo miré—. Tenemos que ir a casa de Stiles a buscar un libro que Deaton le presto, ¿puedes cuidarlo por nosotros?   
—¿Eh? —parpadee—. ¿Por que tienen que ir ambos?  
—Porque será más rápido si buscamos entre los dos —rodó los ojos, como si fuese algo obvio—. ¿Puedes cuidar de Stiles?  
Miré al castaño y me encogi de hombros—. No es como si fuese a irse pronto.   
Scott frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada sobre ello—. Si se despierta llamanos. —pidio antes de salir de la habitación junto a Deaton.   
Dejandome caer sobre una silla cercana, cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y cerré los ojos. No habia dormido mucho, habia encontrado un rastro diferente al de los miembros de mi manada en el bosque, cerca de mi antigua casa, lo que me tenia bastante inquieto. No podia permitir que un lobo se metiera en el territorio sin al menos controlarlo, un omega siempre era una mala noticia.  
Esa era una de las razones por las que habia llamado a la manada para reunirse el día anterior. Tambien era por lo que habia dejado a Stiles fuera de la reunión. Su padre habia hablado conmigo luego de que le contaran sobre el mundo paranomal y me habia pedido expresamente que dejase a Stiles fuera de todo eso. Le habia prometido que lo haria, decirle al chico que habia una posible amenaza rondando el bosque no era la manera. Stiles hubiese salido corriendo con su bate a buscar al omega y no tenia intenciones de correr detrás de él para cuidar su culo. Aunque fuera el mejor culo que habia visto.   
Me movi incomodo, el filo del respaldo clavandose en mi espalda cuando el pensamiento me hizo removerme. No debia pensar en Stiles de esa manera. El niño era un simple humano, un ser debil con el que no me podia involucrar. Habia aprendido a disimular mi atracción por él desde hacia ya un tiempo y ahora más que nunca debia seguir haciendolo. En cuanto el chico se recuperara, seria yo quien lo expulsaria de la manada.  
Un pequeño sonido cerca de mi logró que abriera los ojos, encontrandome con Stiles a apenas centimetros de mi rostro. Sus ojos, normalmente castaños ahora brillaban con el color de la plata. Su piel estaba palida, tanto que sus lunares resaltaban más que nunca. Sus labios se movieron en una especie de sonrisa cuando se movió más cerca, tanto que nuestros alientos se mezclaron.  
—¿Stiles que...? —antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, el castaño acortó el espacio entre nosotros y aplasto sus labios sobre los míos.  
Jadee sorprendido, lo que aprovecho para meter su lengua dentro de mi boca mientras se trepaba a mi regazo, a horcajadas sobre mis muslos. Atrapando su cintura, senti sus manos enroscarse en mi cabello para mantenerme en mi lugar mientras profundizaba el beso. Intente apartarme, esto estaba mal pero no podia hacerlo, no porqué Stiles estuviese impidiendomelo sino que habia querido besarlo desde la primera vez que lo habia visto en el bosque junto a Scott.  
Gruñiendo suavemente, tome el control del beso apretando mis dedos en sus caderas, tanto que sabia que le quedarian marcas. Stiles gimió, pegandose más cerca antes de morder mi labio con fuerza, logrando lastimarme hasta que salió sangre para despues lamer la misma de mi boca.   
Me aparte, frunciendo el ceño extrañado ante aquel movimiento. Stiles podia ser cualquier cosa menos violento, estaba seguro de que morderme no era algo que el Stiles normal haria. El chico me sonrió suavemente antes de que sus ojos se quedaran en blanco y volviera a perder el conocimiento en mis brazos. Moviendome rapidamente, lo atrape antes de que se golpeara.  
¿Que jodidos habia sido eso?


End file.
